Facade
by TooFarToLootCorpse
Summary: ChristieXHelena shoujoai fanfic set during Dead or Alive 3 when Helena was captured by Donovan. What happens when two proud woman meet and immediately begin to test each other's limits? Is it all just a game…Or something more? Slight nudity M to be safe.
1. DOATEC

**Facade**

**Disclaimer:** Dead or Alive does not belong to me.

-A ChristieXHelena shoujoai fanfic set during Dead or Alive 3 when Helena was captured by Donovan. What happens when two proud woman meet and immediately begin to test each other's limits? Is it all just a game…Or something more?

* * *

**Chapter One: DOATEC**

To say that I hated my father, Fame Douglas, was an absolute understatement. I _loathed_ him. The news of his death didn't upset me at all. In fact, I actually rejoiced the bastard's passing. The man hardly had any respect for women, demonstrated by the numerous mistresses he had, including my mother, in the mansion. We were nothing more than trophies to be collected and exhibited at parties and meetings for his publicity.

My mother raised me herself.

Douglas rarely appeared in our lives, only dropping by possibly once or twice a year to drag us to an important event for him. He was distant and a workaholic. But, my mother always had faith in him and warmly welcomed him home. Only I could see what kind of man he truly was while my mother was helplessly charmed by his quiet and genteel demeanor.

When my mother passed away…He never came. He sent me a note; expressing sorrow and guilt for not visiting her at the funeral and his excuse…He had work. He was busy.

The only good thing that man ever did was reject the experimentation and creation of an ultimate fighter; an ultimate being. As much as I resented him, he was still my father and surprisingly, he did have _some_ morals that he refused to break.

Defending his values, however, had cost him his life. He was promptly assassinated and as his living kin, I had an opportunity to replace him as head of DOATEC.

I had no interest in associating myself with my father's business but, once again, I was dragged into his political affairs anyways.

After my mother passed away, I searched persistently for the cold-blooded killer who shot her. To my surprise, my search linked her death as well as my father's death to DOATEC.

I learned that Donovan, a rival of Douglas was the culprit behind my father's death; hiring an assassin to kill him. I also acquired information on Project Alpha and Epsilon organized by DOATEC. But there were more tightly-sealed secrets that I couldn't unearth. The only way I could gain more knowledge and clearly find my mother's killer, was to inherit DOATEC.

That was my goal but Donovan was one step ahead of me. I was the only one stopping him from gaining absolute control of my father's corporation and right after the ending of the 2nd Dead or Alive Tournament, I was ambushed by his men.

* * *

Exiting the gate to the 2nd DOA Tournament, Helena was startled to see a squadron of armed soldiers stood waiting for her. She cautiously took one step back and watched them carefully while her mind ran through the options she had to get away.

A total of 15 men in dark gray uniforms stood before her, ready for combat. Was it possible for her to take most of them down and get away unharmed? The chances were very slim which unnerved her. She didn't let it show however and stood tall, raising her head higher. Her piercing deep green eyes swept to each man's stern face, daring them to challenge her.

One man in darker military uniform stepped forward and spoke harshly.

"Miss Douglas…Please come with us. Mr. Donovan is waiting for your arrival."

Helena smiled slyly despite the overwhelming odds and tilted her head.

"Is that so…? And…If I refuse…?"

"…Then we'll have to use drastic measures to ensure your arrival to his office."

The graceful Opera singer laughed mockingly, a delicate hand rose up to cover her open mouth while her intense emerald eyes slid shut in amusement.

"..Oh my," she murmured in between giggles.

The men remained motionless and indifferent.

She took a moment to compose herself then stared hard at the leader standing less than 10 feet away. She confidently took a step forward and settled into a low battle stance, her arms poised for attack. A smirk tugged at her rosy lips as she taunted them.

"If you think you can…Then show me."

Instantly, as the last syllable rolled off her tongue, she dashed forward into the group. Half of them barely had time to comprehend what was going on her arms rotated lightning fast, knocking 4 soldiers unconscious in less than 3 seconds.

The other men finally broke out of their daze and raised their guns, loaded with rubber balls to stun targets. Donovan wanted her alive.

As the 4 men slumped heavily to the ground, Helena immediately rounded on the others, bounding away as they repeatedly shot rubber balls at her lithe form. She leapt back and forth closer to them, dodging the slugs with ease. But, she was also progressively tiring herself as her legs grew weary.

She edged closer to them with each leap until she was close enough to strike them with her arms. She launched herself at a pair standing close together and swiftly sent them flying into a wall with a sharp roundhouse kick.

Suddenly, as she turned back around, acute pain shot up her spine, knocking her breath away as she saw nothing but white for a moment. A specific spot on her slender neck ached terribly. So painful it constricted her throat and her mouth grew dry.

The leader in the dark black uniform had shot a paralysis dart.

Helena stumbled on her feet as she struggled to regain her balance and shake off the growing numbness of her limbs. Sucking in a breath she threw herself at the leader even as he raised a stun gun towards her.

Before he could even pull the trigger, she tackled him, sending him crashing to the ground and bashing his head upon the concrete. A dark pool of blood gushed out from the large crack of his skull.

Helena forced herself back up; her arms trembled as she fought the numbness seeping through her limbs. Fury was bubbling inside her like an active volcano ready to explode. She shouted a bone-chilling battle cry, startling the men as she hurled herself at the remaining 8 soldiers.

They barely had time to react and shot recklessly, firing wildly to stop her rapid advance.

Despite her agile form, she only managed to dodge half of them. Dozens of slugs slammed into her, sending her spiraling backwards as her bruised flesh pulsated with white hot pain.

She clenched her teeth tightly and bit back a scream as she pushed her body forward, regaining her balance.

The men halted their assault for a moment.

Enough time for Helena to take them by surprise again. She swung her arms wildly in wide arcs as they suddenly felt heavy as bricks, knocking 3 men backwards and another pair of soldiers unconscious.

However, at that moment, another soldier leapt at her, throwing a powerful right hook that sent her soaring backwards onto the hard floor.

She drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness as darkness began to descend upon her. Her eyelids grew heavy and she could no longer feel her arms and legs at all. Darkness enveloped her.

"Enough." A monotonous, husky voice commanded.

The remaining three men lowered their guns and immediately stood at attention.

A figure stepped out of hiding and strode towards them. "Bring her to the tower. Donovan will see her later."

The soldiers saluted and began to lift the motionless and bruised body of Helena Douglas into their arms.

* * *

"She's at the tower," A deep, husky voice declared.

"Ahh…Perfect." Another voice, much deeper and throaty replied tersely.

"When do I kill her?"

"Not yet, Christie…I'm curious to know what that woman will do…Stay close to her and observe her carefully. Do not let her escape."

"Fine."

"…Wait. If she finds out too much…Kill her. Do as you please with her."

* * *

Her emerald eyes slowly, painfully, fluttered open and instantly, she felt it all at once coursing through her body. She ached terribly all over and sharply hissed in pain.

'Damn it!'

Breathing hard through clenched teeth, she forced her eyes open again and took in her surroundings.

'…A castle?'

The high brick ceiling and walls were medieval-like, with large, square double-paned windows. Beside her, was a small mahogany desk with a black vase resting on top; brilliant white lilies glistened in the pale moonlight.

Helena took a moment to admire them before her situation finally hit her at full force.

'Where am I? What happened?'

At that moment, the sound of a door opening echoed from a distance.

Helena jumped slightly in surprise, and then promptly winced as pain shot through her body. She immediately silenced herself as she heard footsteps. They were footstep that seemed to be climbing stairs. Her gaze locked on a thick, metal door across from her. Her pulse quickened as the steps grew louder and closer.

'I have to get out of here!'

Helena forced herself to sit up, biting back howls of pain as practically every part of her body bruised and ached excruciatingly.

A key jingled from the other side of the door.

Heart pounding rapidly, Helena threw off the covers and swung her legs off to the side, planting her feet firmly on the carpeted floor.

'I can escape!'

Fueled by the Flight or Fight response, she stood abruptly and began to sprint towards the door even as her legs throbbed in unbearable pain.

A yard away, the door jerked open at the same time as Helena's weary legs gave out on her. Helena didn't catch a glimpse of the other person at all as her arms waved wildly for something to grab a hold of to steady her fall. A split second later, a pair of strong arms encircled her slim waist, catching her from falling forward onto the floor.

Those arms tightened around Helena's waist and steadied the normally graceful Opera singer. The first thing that Helena noticed other than the warmth emanating from the tall stranger was a faint scent of roses. It was soothing yet intoxicating and Helena unconsciously took a deeper breath, inhaling the comforting scent.

All at once, her other senses finally began to work as she could hear her own heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. Helena also heard another heartbeat; much slower and normal than her own. Gradually, the comforting steady beat of the other person slowed her own heart rate and began to beat together in perfect harmony.

It was calming and the exhaustion finally sunk in as Helena's eyelids grew heavy and slowly slid shut.

'I'm so sleepy…'

She collapsed heavily into the stranger's arms drifted very briefly into slumber.

She awoke a few moments later, being carried like a bride back over to the queen-size bed. Helena lazily forced eyes open to gaze up at the other person just as they set her gently upon the soft bed.

The first thing she noticed was their eyes.

Deep, cold, golden whirlpools.

They were apathetic. Emotionless. The eyes of a killer.

Helena gasped in surprise and quickly pushed the person away with both of her arms. She froze however, upon touching, feeling soft warm mounds in her palms. The unmistakable proof of gender.

A woman.

Her mind went blank as Helena stared at her hands, still resting upon the other woman's firm yet soft breasts.

A woman.

A few moments later, a light chuckle startled Helena out of her daze and it dawned on her that she was still staring and touching the other woman's bosom.

'Oh my god. Take your hands off already!'

It took her another two more seconds for her body to finally react as she quickly snatched her hands away.

The woman chuckled again and strangely, an odd feeling stirred in the pit of Helena's stomach. It was uncomfortable yet pleasant. It made no sense to her and she reasoned with herself. "Perhaps," she thought, "Perhaps it was something I ate this morning."

Helena slowly raised her gaze from her trembling hands to the fascinating woman that caught her earlier.

And that was when Helena finally got a clear picture of the woman's face.

She had silky-smooth white hair. No she wasn't seeing things or maybe fatigue really was making her see things.

The woman had white as snow, short hair and glowing golden eyes. She seemed older. Intimidating yet enchanting. Her rosy pink lips were curved slightly in a confident smirk. She was breathtaking. Because Helena actually had to release a breath she didn't realize she was holding a few moments later.

This amused the white-haired woman even more as her confident smirk grew wider into a grin, her golden eyes sparkling slyly.

"…Are you feeling better, Miss Douglas?"

Another fluttering in her stomach and her pulse suddenly quickened as she heard the other woman finally speak. Her voice was deep, husky and smooth, sending chills down Helena's spine and making her shudder.

'What the hell is wrong with me!'

Frustrated and immensely confused, Helena tore her gaze away from the other woman's captivating golden pools and took a moment to compose herself.

'Breathe in…Breathe out…Breathe in…'

"Who are you?" She asked abruptly once she finally regained her composure.

The sly grin of the white-haired woman extended into a Cheshire grin.

"Christie." She answered tersely yet it was enough to raise goose bumps all over Helena's arms.

It was too much for her exhausted body, and now, her exhausted mind to handle all at once. This time, the fatigue was far too great for her to resist as her eyelids slid shut and she collapsed backwards.

Christie promptly caught the golden-haired Opera singer and gently laid the smaller woman back onto the soft bed.

The grin faded away into a thin line as she slowly pulled the covers up to Helena's chin and tucked her in.

She stared for a long period of time at her beautiful prey. Her target.

Then, without a sound, she stood up and silently turned off the lights, crept out of the room and down the staircase to her own room.

* * *

-This fic won't be as long as Red Thread. I was just itchin' to write a scenario on how they met and interact with each other. So, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and should you have time to spare, please leave a review so I know how the fic is so far and possibly improve it. Thank you again. –Kan


	2. Servant

**Façade**

**Disclaimer:** Dead or Alive does not belong to me.

-Hello, this chapter will contain some nudity. Nothing too steamy though.-

* * *

**Chapter Two: Servant**

In the plane between sleep and wakefulness, Helena heard the distant echo of a door slamming shut. A moment later, hollow footsteps began ascending the flight of stairs up to the scarcely furnished room Helena was imprisoned in.

With each step, the echoing footsteps grew faint until it finally stopped on the other side of the heavy metal door.

Helena stirred in her sleep as a set of keys jingled outside the door. With a final click, the door silently opened and the intruder who dared to disturb her rest glided inside.

Slowly, her emerald eyes fluttered opened and stared at the high brick ceiling in confusion. '…What? This isn't my room…'

"Good morning, Miss Douglas."

Her head whipped to the side and met the captivating golden gaze of the white-haired woman from before. She casually placed a tray of food on a nearby table and pulled a chair out. She sat on it backwards facing the golden-haired woman with a mischievous grin on her face. Her sly grin unnerved Helena slightly and it took the Opera singer a few moments before the situation finally dawned on her.

She quickly rose up from the soft bed and sent an icy glare to the other woman.

"…Where am I?" she quickly asked and unconsciously pulled the covers up to cover her body. Helena was used to sleeping in very little clothing if any at all. Luckily she was still fully dressed in her clothes from day before.

Sitting up in bed however, allowed the enticing aroma of the home-cooked meal to waft more easily into her nose and her stomach responded in kind with a light gurgle.

Christie chuckled as a faint blush rose onto the golden-haired woman's delicate face but her harsh glare never wavered.

"…We're in a tower." Christie explained vaguely with a wider grin.

Such a vague and cryptic reply slightly annoyed the Opera singer but she ignored it and pressed on.

"...Where am I? And who are you?" she asked again a bit more harshly.

Christie chuckled at the intense glare focused on her and simply rose up in her chair.

"In a tower," she repeated. "And I am your personal servant." She seemed to have purred the last part but the golden-haired woman didn't catch it.

Helena cautiously edged back on the bed and warily watched the white-haired woman stride over to a wooden closet. The closet opened with a defiant creak as if it had never been opened for years as visible dust shook off and swirled in the sunlight.

Helena frowned at this as Christie rummaged through the many piles of white towels, assorted blankets and clothing. She picked out a towel and matching pair of clothing then strode back to the table.

"You must be hungry Miss Douglas. Eat and bathe first then I will answer your questions afterwards." She explained monotonously and pushed the tray of food closer to the golden-haired woman.

Helena's glare faded as her stomach rumbled again. This time, she didn't blush in embarrassment as she really was hungry. With a defeated sigh, she pushed the covers back and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

A sudden jolt of pain, however, coursed through her left ankle and she hissed through clenched teeth. Her earlier aches and pains had dulled slightly overnight though she was still bruised and sore in many places.

Christie's eyebrow rose slightly as Helena gently stroked her strained ankle. Placing the articles of clothing on the table, she strode over to the Opera singer's side.

"I'm fine." Helena said quickly before the white-haired woman could reach out to her.

Christie didn't seem to have heard her though as she bent over and effortlessly picked up the golden-haired woman in her arms.

With a startled squeak Helena quickly wrapped her arms around Christie's slender neck as she strode over to the table then gently placed Helena in a chair.

Heart beating slightly faster than usual, Helena sent another intense glare at Christie and proudly raised her head high with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I can walk just fine." She explained indignantly.

Christie smirked. "…Of course, my lady." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Helena's eyes narrowed even more but she didn't want to waste her breath arguing with the eccentric white-haired woman.

As expected of a proper noblewoman of high social status and birth, Helena gracefully picked up the silverware and daintily began to eat. While eating, she thought deeply of a plan to escape, taking in her surroundings.

Christie shook her head in amusement watching Opera singer eat so slowly and quietly. Not even the silverware could be heard clinking against the plate. However, she also noticed the golden-haired woman gazing around the room in-between bites. Probably planning out all the possible escape routes. She grinned rather impishly at this. There is no other exit other than the metal door unless the other woman wanted to climb out of the window and drop seven stories down to the ground. But Christie wasn't about to burst the other woman's bubble of hope though and was rather curious to know what her captive may do.

"…I'm going to prepare the bath for you now. If you need anything else, Miss Douglas, I would be more than happy to oblige." The impish grin widened.

Inside, Helena couldn't help but roll her eyes at the amount of sarcasm dripping in the white-haired woman's voice and her mischievous grin. She seemed to enjoy taunting the Opera singer but Helena wasn't going to be so easily riled by childish banter.

She nodded in understanding and resumed eating the quite surprisingly, delicious home-cooked meal.

Christie walked away with the towel and clothes in her arms to a wooden door Helena hadn't noticed until now. She hadn't noticed because it was situated behind the head of the bed.

A few moments after Christie disappeared inside the other room, the distinct sound of running water could be heard.

Finished eating, Helena quietly set the silverware down and carefully stood up in her seat making sure not to put pressure on her strained ankle.

Christie reappeared at that moment and leaned against the threshold of the door.

"The bath is ready."

Helena only nodded and limped slightly towards the bathroom.

Christie's watched in amusement as Helena limped towards her. Even when injured, the Opera singer maintained an aura of elegance as she made limping look graceful and dignified.

When the emerald-eyed woman finally made it close enough, Christie promptly reached out and held on to the other woman's arm to steady her.

Surprisingly, the golden-haired woman made no protests against this and together, they walked inside the bathroom.

Helena was surprised to find the bathroom was actually quite large, containing two toilets – one for handicap, two showerheads, and a huge bathtub big enough to fit four people. She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Two showers?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Donovan's daughter was handicapped," was Christie's terse response.

"I see." Though a hundred other questions immediately sprang into mind such as 'Donovan has a daughter?'

Helena shrugged out of Christie's hold and limped towards the shower area then, with her back facing the other woman, she slowly began to strip.

Christie's eyebrow rose up slightly at this. The Opera singer hadn't even bothered to tell her to leave first and give her privacy. A grin began to tug on her lips as she prepared to tease the other woman again.

"Breakfast and a show…But I believe the original phrase is 'Dinner and a show.'"

Helena couldn't help but grin back as she peeled the final piece of clothing and silently, it dropped down to the tiled floor.

Christie didn't even blink after all she was a woman as well. It wouldn't be the first time she'd seen another naked woman. But, she did have to admit one thing: Helena was definitely far more gorgeous than any other woman she had ever seen. And this was only judging from the back.

A faint blush rose to the golden-haired woman's cheeks as she felt the other woman's intense gaze on her body.

"…You needn't worry. I can bathe myself. But if you'd like to watch…I suppose you are welcome to." Helena said casually with a small smile.

Christie's golden eyes twinkled in amusement as she slowly walked towards the bathtub and sat on the edge.

"…I am your servant. If you'd like…I can wash your back for you," was Christie's counter-tease.

Helena's blush grew slightly darker at this as she turned the knobs and threw her head back with her eyes closed. A few moments later warm water began running down her lithe form which was not overlooked by the white-haired woman. In fact, she was silenced from making any more remarks as she watched with intense fascination.

Helena knew she watching but that didn't bother her. She could care less if the woman watched or not.

As casually as possible, Helena began to wash herself knowing she had an observer. Picking up a bar of soap, she gently rubbed it into a washcloth until a generous amount of soap suds poured out. Then, she began to gently scrub her arms and was extra careful on bruises that were still tender.

Satisfied she had thoroughly cleansed her arms, she moved on to her neck and shoulders, tilting her head to the side as she scrubbed her slender neck back and forth.

As Helena slowly washed herself, Christie was silently absorbing every little detail of her gorgeous prey.

Helena's beautiful, long golden tresses – now untied and drenched, flowed all the way down to her slim waist like an enchanting waterfall. Her slender, long neck was elegant and her glowing skin was as smooth as the surface of a milky-white pearl. She was well-proportioned, certainly well-endowed and without a doubt had a very curvaceous body.

Christie couldn't help but smirk as Helena bent over slightly – giving Christie a very nice view of her well-rounded rear end – to scrub in-between her toes.

Finally finished washing her body, she rinsed out the washcloth and returned it. Then, she tilted her head back with her eyes shut and let the warm water thoroughly rinse off all of the soap on her body.

Christie's golden eyes followed the trails of water running down the golden-haired woman's heavenly form.

With a content sigh, Helena reached out for the bottle of shampoo, squeezed out a generous amount of the solution and began to massage it into her scalp and gradually outwards to the ends of her golden mane.

A minute later, Helena closed her eyes and bent over again; allowing her hair to fall forward to thoroughly rinse out all of the shampoo. She ran her fingers through her golden hair, and then straightened again, causing the drenched mass of hair to slap against her back.

The sight of a nude woman never bothered Christie before. Nor has a wet nude woman. Yet, Christie felt herself holding in a breath as Helena repeated the action: Bending over with her hair falling forward, then throwing her head back as her wet hair slapped against her back. She couldn't help but unconsciously shudder at the slapping sound but not once did she blink.

Suddenly, the sound of running water stopped as Helena turned the knobs.

Turning slightly, Helena gazed at Christie from the corner of her eyes with a small smile.

Christie stood up, retrieved the white towel nearby and handed it to the other woman.

Still dripping wet, Helena accepted the towel with a soft "thank you" and began drying her hair.

Christie returned to her seat on the edge of the bathtub and watched Helena dry her hair as much as she could, then wrap the towel around her hair.

Releasing a deep sigh, Helena smiled softly and fully turned around.

Christie's golden eyes immediately lowered to the other woman's well-endowed bosom and watched as water trailed down the valley of her ample chest to her nicely toned abdomen.

Christie finally blinked as a sudden cough interrupted her intense observation. Smirking, Christie ignored the other woman's subtle hint for her to stop staring and lowered her eyes even further down south. This was not unnoticed by Helena as she unconsciously began to cover her front nether regions but Christie had already gotten a good glimpse which proved that Helena was a natural blonde.

Leering like an old pervert, Christie chuckled.

Helena fought down the blush threatening to heat up her face then strode over to the bathtub. Testing the water with her finger, she was pleased to find it quite hot and slowly submerged herself up to her neck in the near-boiling water.

"…Is the water hot enough for you?" Christie asked as she began to roll up her sleeves.

"It's perfect," Helena purred happily and released a long, deep sigh as she completely relaxed.

Pleased to hear this, Christie dipped her hands into the water and began searching for something.

Helena was relaxing with her eyes shut until she felt something grab her feet. Her eyes shot open and she squeaked in surprise as Christie gently, yet securely held on to her injured ankle.

"What are you doing?" Helena quickly asked as her emerald eyes narrowed into a glare.

Christie smiled innocently – but to the other woman it looked far too wicked to be innocent.

"…If I may, I am going to massage your ankle." Christie replied in a husky voice and tentatively began to knead the bruised flesh.

Helena blinked once, twice, and then sighed in resignation as she slumped back into the tub with her eyes closed.

As much as she hated to admit it, the white-haired woman was skilled with her hands as she worked out all the tense muscles in her ankle all the way up to her calf. Without thinking, Helena moaned as her ankle popped.

Christie's smiled smugly and began to knead the sole of Helena's foot.

Releasing a content sigh, Helena's eyes fluttered open and took in the image of the white-haired woman gently massaging the bottom of her foot. At first glance, Helena was immediately alarmed by her presence. Her golden eyes alone were enough to unnerve Helena because they were cold, too cold and distant. Not a hint of warmth could be found in them and her smiles – to some may seem seductive – but to Helena, her smiles were bone-chillingly frightening. Like the sadistic smile of a psychopath.

"…Is there something on my face?"

Helena instantly broke away from her intense thought and shook her head in the negative.

"No…My apologies. I didn't mean to stare." Helena murmured politely.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me anymore questions, Miss Douglas."

Their eyes met and a heavy silence ensued as Christie fixed her intense golden pools on deep emerald orbs.

"…Who are you?" Helena finally asked, shattering the long silence.

Christie smiled softly and stopped her ministrations on Helena's foot. Helena was stunned into silence as she caught a glimpse of a true smile upon the other woman's face. A genuine smile with no trace of wickedness.

"…I've already told you, Miss Douglas," She whispered then – without breaking eye contact – she gently kissed Helena's injured ankle. "…I am your servant."

Then the soft smile vanished back into an impish grin.

* * *

-Whew. Okie, that wasn't so bad. Thank you very much for reading and if you have time, dear reader, submit a review and I'll put the suggestions and comments to good use. Thank you. -Kan


End file.
